A Lesson Before Dying
by Heihachi-Katayama
Summary: Sasuke is forced into hiding when all he used to stand for is destroyed. Inflicted with a deadly poison, a final gift from Orochimaru, he waits out his final days in silence…until an unexpected visitor turns his life around. AU- One Shot


**Sasuke is forced into hiding when all he used to stand for is destroyed. Inflicted with a deadly poison, a final gift from Orochimaru, he waits out his final days in silence…until an unexpected visitor turns his life around. NOT YAOI – Inspired by A Lesson Before Dying by Ernest J. Gaines**

**AU – This will probably be a long one-shot, though it could turn into a two shot or sequel depending on how well it works out. This is very loosely based on A Lesson Before Dying by Ernest J. Gaines – Iruka resembles Grant while Sasuke seems like Jefferson. **

* * *

><p><em>Alone<em>

A shiver snaked through the prone figure, propped on the unforgiving wall by willpower alone. Water streamed off of it and out of the cave through a shallow series of cracks. Soaked and miserable, the figure curled up even tighter, no longer registering the crackling of thunder overhead, bright flashes of lightning, or the constant maddening plink of water against the stone floor.

Silent and numb.

Broken.

_Alone_

He buried his face in his knees, wishing he could feel _something_, Anything to tell him that he was still alive and here. But his request was drowned by the heavy storm outside and in his own heart. Maybe he should be grateful – after all, he could no longer feel the burn of the poison rushing through his veins. Maybe death wasn't so bad after all. They were all dead – everyone who cared. If he died, could he join them again? He had once heard of death as an eternal rest. If that was true, then wouldn't death be better than this living hell he had been forced to endure? Could he finally be free?

_Alone_

Nobody would truly care if he was gone. He was a traitor – an emotionless bastard with not a single care in the world. There was nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide. Surely death was more pleasant than being on the run day and night – abandoned by his team and family. His own brother wanted his blood. And no matter how powerful Naruto had gotten, even he couldn't save him from the execution he knew would follow if he ever returned to Konoha.

_Alone_

He cracked a tiny grin – it was just too ironic. Dying by a poisoned seal his master had given him, whom he had killed with his own hands. The smile faded just as quickly as it had appeared, and Sasuke slowly straightened, eyes dull but alert. Someone was here.

_Found_

He barely held in his shock when the least likely person entered the cave, wringing out his soaked hair with a frown. Just what WAS he doing here? There was no way Tsunade would have ever sent him to retrieve or kill an S-class criminal. He knew too much – was too important to the village to risk capture and torture. Sasuke couldn't remember ever seeing him out of the village, let alone in the middle of nowhere during a thunderstorm.

_Found_

Finally, the man turned and spotted him, but instead of being shocked or trying to defend himself, he simply smiled.

"Fancy seeing you here, Sasuke."

_Found_

* * *

><p><em>Survive<em>

The plan had failed.

Iruka was forced to run for his life, vastly outnumbered and suffering from chakra depletion and exhaustion. He had been separated from his team a few miles back in an unexpected explosion. He didn't know where they were or if they were even alive. All he knew was the throbbing of his oxygen deprived heart and the small scroll he had stuffed into a tear in the collar of his vest.

How had it gone downhill so quickly? How could a B-rank mission so quickly turn into an A-rank death trap? These questions and more continued to tap at the back of his mind as he rushed through the storm, not knowing if he was still being pursued, not knowing if he would make it back to the village. One word echoed through his mind.

_Survive_

A bright flash of lightning illuminated a small cave in the corner of his eye. He barely hesitated – mind stuck solely on the concept of survival -knowing well that without shelter he would never survive the night. With scarcely a second thought, he entered the cave. As he stood just inside the entrance, a faint chakra reading crept into his mind. Iruka wondered if it was a child – as weak and unsteady as it clearly was, and was quite shocked when he instead locked eyes with the infamous traitor and past student Sasuke. For a split second he was struck with a paralyzing fear. Injured and nearly devoid of chakra, he knew he stood no chance against the S-rank criminal, but when he looked closer at Sasuke's ghostly complexion and tortured eyes, he knew there was no real danger here.

He smiled and greeted him with the same approach of a soldier relieved to find his comrade after a deadly battle.

_Survive_

* * *

><p>"Sensei?" Sasuke asked cautiously, ignoring the waves of pain as his body instinctly tensed at the possibility of a threat. He looked over the other man, noting his dangerously low chakra levels and the slight stiffness by which he moved – a clear sign of injury. He knew Iruka was also observing him. The two maintained a careful distance as they went through their silent scans, but clearly his old sensei had decided he was no threat as the elder slowly lowered himself into a kneeling position. He still stayed by the cave entrance and judging by his stance, he could easily leap out into the bordering trees if Sasuke tried anything.<p>

"It seems you finally got rid of that snake, but he gave you a parting gift," Iruka remarked casually as if talking to a friend and not a wanted traitor. It was rather shocking how easy his tone was considering the situation, but then again he was known for being overly trusting. That was what had allowed him to become such an amazing teacher.

"You could say that," Sasuke let himself relax against the rocks. He knew Iruka would never have the heart or the energy to hurt him. "You don't look any better."

His old sensei chuckled, "You have a point there."

They remained silent for some time, quietly watching the rain fall outside the cave and retreating into their thoughts. Sasuke found his thoughts drifting to the man in the corner. He couldn't help but wonder why Iruka was so far out of the village, but all he could think of was that Konoha must be desperate. Maybe they had lost too many ninja, and had been forced to start sending out the irregulars. Somewhere in the depths of his mind, he found himself drifting to his teammates, and unknowingly voiced this.

Iruka glanced at him before looking back at the rain. "They still miss you. Naruto has grown and become a powerful ninja, simply to bring you home. Sakura is quite an accomplished medic nin. Some of your classmates have given up, but others will never stop searching."

If Sasuke was surprised by this, he would have been even more shocked when the teacher added,

"Some say love is the most powerful force in the world. Know they will always love you, Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

><p>When Iruka awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find that Sasuke was gone, and left in his place was a bloody note. As he walked through Konoha's gates a couple hours later, and watched an orange blur speed towards him with the delighted cry of "IRUKA-SENSEI!", he allowed himself a small smile.<p>

_Sensei,_

_Thank you for everything. When the others ask where I am, tell them I have gone home._

_SU_

* * *

><p><strong>AU: I know I said I would not post anything else, but I saw this half finished one shot on my computer and knew I had to finish it. I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**NOTE: Sasuke may seem a little overly talkative, but the way I look at it is that Iruka was a teacher he really trusted, and I think he would be more willing to talk to him than anyone else in this situation. **


End file.
